<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowmen (Day 8) by SaltySadness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210275">Snowmen (Day 8)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySadness/pseuds/SaltySadness'>SaltySadness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Egos and the 31 Day Christmas Writing Prompts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of talking, Arguing, Bittersweet, Cheating, Childhood Memories, Drinking, Drunk William, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Sad, Time Passes, snowman building</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySadness/pseuds/SaltySadness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Traditions hold over time, now don't they?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damien | The Mayor/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel, Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache, Dilliam, darkstache</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Egos and the 31 Day Christmas Writing Prompts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowmen (Day 8)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dames, hurry up! You're being a slowpoke!" </p><p>"Well, maybe if you learned to slow down, I wouldn't have to run on my bum leg!" </p><p>The two boys ran through the snow, laughing. Both were about the age of 9. One staggered behind, face already red from the chill. The other, coat unbuttoned in his usual messy manner, was already on top of the hill and waiting. </p><p>"Will, you're the worst." </p><p>"You have to be fast if you want to join the army, Dames! Even homebound wisenheimers like you know that." </p><p>"Oh, hush up. You're no better than I am." </p><p>"You wound me, good sir." William bowed dramatically, holding his heart and laughing. Damien playfully punched him in the elbow, causing him to rub his arm. </p><p>"Now, why did you drag me up here? Celine is going to be worried sick if I'm not home soon. I shouldn't even be out here right now. Last year I came down with a harsh cold because of your shenanigans. Father said I was lucky I didn't catch pneumonia." </p><p>"Oh, your father exaggerates everything. We're here to build a snowman! C'mon!" </p><p>And so, the two spent the afternoon working. </p><p>------------------------------- </p><p>"Eww! That is so gross, Will! You can't have a crush on <em>my</em> sister!" </p><p>The pair were about 14 and having the time of their life making this snowman. William fell backward, laughing his ass off at Damien's disgusted face. </p><p>"Well, I do, and I'm going to marry her one day! I'm sure of it!"</p><p>"She's so grumpy! Why on earth would you go for her? Surely, there is someone who you could actually get along with in the long run." </p><p>"Like who? <em>You</em>?" </p><p>A silence came from one in the group as the other laughed at his own joke. After a moment, he stopped laughing and frowned at the other's reaction. The snowman was complete now.</p><p>"Dames, it was just a joke. Relax." </p><p>"Well, it's not funny to joke about such things!" The other snapped and stood, running down the hill. Ignoring the burning sting in his eyes, suppressing the tears. Feeling shame rise within. </p><p>"Dames! Wait!"</p><p>William would hate him if he knew the truth. That he did want to be that person. They both went to the same church, they both knew that homosexuality was a sin. But, that longing was still with him. All those times Will asked to learn who his crush was, he panicked. William was so dumb, at any moment, it could all come out. So he ran, leaving a confused friend behind. </p><p>------------------------------- </p><p>"I heard Mark's on the make with Celine." </p><p>"Yeah, it's super gross to be around." </p><p>"I don't get what she sees in him." </p><p>"Well, he is actually landing roles now. It's impressive. He may actually become a bigshot actor like he always said he'd be. He makes it seem like duck soup." </p><p>"You act like they're meant for each other."</p><p>The pair, now in their late teens, fell silent. They were back on that same hill as they were every year. Working away quietly. William broke the silence. </p><p>"I enlisted yesterday. I'll be a real soldier eventually." </p><p>"Will, what-" </p><p>"Dames, I know you're pursuing college and that life, but not all of us are that lucky." </p><p>"...I'll miss you." </p><p>"Of course you will. We're best friends, after all!" </p><p>Damien looked down, letting the bitterness wash over him. Just best friends, he'd have to live with that. </p><p>-------------------------------  </p><p>"You've had enough to drink, William." </p><p>"Oh, hushhh up, Mr. Mayor! 'M completely fine! Les go make a snowmen!" </p><p>"Don't you mean snowman?" </p><p>"Yeah, a snowmin!" </p><p>"You're going home." </p><p>Damien, the newly elected official, dragged his friend out of the reception. Mark and Celine didn't need the extra stress of drunk William on top of their wedding day, and God knows he had been throwing drinks back. The mayor yelped when William began dragging him towards the hill, though. </p><p>"You heard me, snowmin." </p><p>"William, let me go. It is too late out to do this." </p><p>"We did thisss when times were simple, 'member? No Mark 'n Celine. Jus' us." </p><p>"We were children, William." </p><p>"Miss that. Miss youu. 'Member tha' day when you got all upset 'cause I called you a homos-sexual?" </p><p>"Don't bring that up." </p><p>"I kindas wish you were one. An' me. Then no need to think about Celine." </p><p>Damien grit his teeth, getting angrier as William rambled on about how it would be 'so much easier' if they were together. Finally, he shouted.</p><p>"Get a grip! We are not making a snowman! We aren't kids anymore! Celine and Mark are married, get over it! You lost your chance years ago!" </p><p>William's eyes widened as he heard him shout. In a moment of drunken daze, his fist flew out and hit Damien in the nose, causing him to bend over and hold it with a pained cry. Damien let go of his arm, sending a hateful glare at William. </p><p>"You know what? Get yourself home. Don't talk to me until you've grown up." </p><p>He marched away as William, now sobering up, called after him. </p><p>-------------------------------  </p><p>"Colonel, you did <em>what</em>?!" </p><p>"That's right Damien, he slept with my fucking wife!" </p><p>The Christmas party had come to a standstill at this announcement by Mark. Celine and William stood, silent and pale, as Mark pointed an accusatory finger at them. </p><p>"This whole time! This whole time he's been with my wife, taking my hard-earned money and spending it on her!" </p><p>"Celine, William. Is this true?" </p><p>"I..." Celine rushed from the room, answering the question without a single sentence. Mark had a satisfied, yet broken, look on his face as he watched. He turned to William. </p><p>"Get the fuck out of my house." </p><p>William turned to Damien as if asking for assistance here.  Damien turned away from him, calmly stepping out of the room and moving to the door. William rushed after him. </p><p>"Dames, look-" </p><p>"Do not say a fucking word to me." </p><p>"You knew I loved he-" </p><p>"This is your mess, do not involve me in it." </p><p>William paused, confused. "Dames?" </p><p>"I'm not helping you out of this one. This is on you. Live with the consequences." </p><p>Damien walked into the night, right past that old hill. </p><p>-------------------------------  </p><p>Dark stared out the window at the snow building on the ground. Outside, he could see Wilford was up to something. He sighed, ripping open his void and stepping through right behind Wilford. From here, he could see Wilford was making a snowman. </p><p>"Having fun?" </p><p>"Oh-! Dark, you rascal, you scared me! Yes, I am having fun." </p><p>"Why are you making a snowman?" </p><p>"It... It just felt right, y'know? As if I have been doing this forever?" </p><p>"Ah, alright then. Would you care if I joined you?" </p><p>"Not at all! Come right on in!" </p><p>Dark smiled softly and got right to work. Once they were done, they took a step back. </p><p>"Wow Dark. You're real good at this." </p><p>"Let's just say I've had years of practice."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Poor Damien. Also, I looked up 1900s slang for this. </p><p>Days 1-21 are being worked on in random order, and day 26 has been claimed. Other than that, have at thee.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>